


Coming To Consciousness

by HardOfHearingBenji



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Elizaveta is Perry's Wife, Grey Connections, Hands bound behind back by zip ties, Kidnapping, No Plot/Plotless, Panic, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardOfHearingBenji/pseuds/HardOfHearingBenji
Summary: Someone would like to have a 'talk' with Perry when he wakes up.





	Coming To Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> Very very short

When Perry regained consciousness, the first thing he was aware of was someone else's breathing. Before he could prevent himself, his entire body tensed up. The minor movement alerted the other person to his consciousness and the breathing pattern shifted, "You're with us again. Finally."

Flashes of the memories flushed through the forefront of his mind. The mission gone wrong. There were more people at the warehouse then prepared for. Perry got separated and outnumbered to easily. 

He tried to sit up but quickly learnt his hands were bound tightly behind his back by zip ties. He ended up knocking his body to the side from the corner he woke sitting in. It was at this point the timid man realised he was also shirtless. Now that he was moving, Perry could feel the tenderness in his muscles from being in the same position for a prolonged period of time. Especially where the zip ties were digging into the flesh of his wrist. 

"we need to talk." 

All attempts to not panic were disbanded as his heart started racing and he forgot how to breathe ordinarily. 

A cloth bag was over his head allowing him to breathe but blocking his vision. 

The floor was warm stone beneath his body. He pressed his forehead against the ground and tried to remember the breathing techniques Elizaveta taught him but they all vanished from his intellect in this time of need.

"H-hello?" He called out, not really sure what respones he wanted.

The was a rustling sound of someone standing up. A sigh. Then foot steps approaching Perry. He flinched and tried to move way from the direction he thought he heard the noises from but was met with a solid wall behind him too.

"You may talk when you're telling us where Logan Whiley and Victoria Kante are or what Conrad Casaw is planning." The woman's voice was very clear. There was no mistaking her demands.

A rough hand lunged itself into Perry's oily hair and heaved his weight on to his feet. Perry's eyes watered as he cried out.

"Perry Analisce, I remember you. Not the sharpest, if I recall correctly. " If it weren't for the panic causing chaos in his head, Perry would've known the voice's owner but he could hardly understand the words in his distress. "Let our 'talk' begin." They muttered, stepping away.


End file.
